He Was Happy With Jack
by justoncieandhisgreedler
Summary: a look into a year of danny and jacks life together. jack/danny


In Fall of 2012, Danny met Jack.

Jack was tall and handsome and had the most wonderful smile. He laughed and told Danny that he was his idol, and Danny smiled and said thank you, but on the inside he was alive. He didn't know why, a lot of people told him he was their idol, but coming from Jack.. No, Danny. Stop. He thought to himself. So he just put his douchebag mask on again like he always did and acted like the kid annoyed him, because he didn't want to get close to someone again. They'd only hurt him. But at night he wondered what it would feel like to have Jack's name on his lips.

In Winter 2012, Jack got hurt.

Just a small burn and he just laughed it off as Henley wrapped a white bandage over his arm, but Danny stayed as far away as he could because he almost sure he was going to break down. Danny had only ever cried three times in his life; when his dog, Sparks, ran away, when his father told him he'd never be worth anything, and when his mother died. He was tough and never let anything get to him, but as he stood there, watching Jack laugh and wince at his burn, Danny's eyes filled with tears. All he could think of was, what if it happened again? What if Jack got hurt again? What if it was worse the next time? What if he died? Danny covered his mouth to hide his chocked sob and told himself to stop over and over again. He just couldn't imagine life without Jack. This is why he never let himself get attached.

In Spring 2013, Danny first kissed Jack.

It had been after an amazing performances and their nerves were electrified with energy. They hopped off stage and laughed and high fived each other. Merrit and Henley were off to the side, talking about how amazing the performance was, and so it was just Danny and Jack. Jack babbled on and on about how this was the best thing that's ever happened to him but Danny didn't listen to a word that he was saying. He was only looking at how the way Jack's eyes danced and sparkled with an excitement he'd never seen before. Danny smiled and nodded and watched as Jack moved his hands around to imitate certain events, and loved the way the man was so happy. He only started listening when he heard his name.

"And you, man, goddamn you were the best tonight! The trick with the chainsaws? The best I've ever seen! You're the best, Danny! The best of the best!" Jack said, still moving around. Danny's breathing stopped and everything around him went blurry. No one had ever said something like that to him. He always had been 'okay' or 'almost perfect', but never 'the best'. And coming from Jack.. it was the best thing he'd ever heard. He could see that Jack had stop moving around and was now looking at him with curiousity in his eyes.

"Danny..?" he said, tilting his head and smiling softly.

That was it.

Danny cracked.

Danny moved forward and grabbed the back of Jack's head, pulling their lips together. He moved his lips slowly against Jack's frozen ones, and began to pull away when Jack's didn't start to move, but before he could, he felt Jack's arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. Their lips fit so perfectly that Danny wanted to cry. This was all he ever wanted. When they parted, Jack just smiled down at Danny and his eyes swam with something else now, that Danny coudn't figure out.

"Took you long enough." Jack whispered before bringing his lips back down onto Danny's. Danny smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Jack's neck.

"Oh god." they both heard when they parted for air. Both men turned their necks and remember right then, that Henley and Merrit was still there. Danny's face began to redden and he hid his head in Jack's chest. He could hear Jack's heartbeat and laugh there. He loved it.

"Took you too long enough. Everytime we all were in the same room, you couldn't walk anywhere without bumping into the sexual tension." Merrit laughed. Henley just rolled her eyes and smiled at the two.

"Shut up, Merrit." Jack laughed. Danny just smiled and laughed, because for once, he was happy.

In Summer 2013, Danny let himself fall in love for the first time.

After their first kiss, the two men were in seperatable. They kissed and hugged and held hands and never left each other. They moved in with each other after a few months, and Danny never stopped smiling. They first made love on a hot June day while the sun was coming up. They screamed each others names as they came and they became connected even more. They ate breakfast together and they went to movies together and they cuddled in bed at night while watching movies.

It was July 24th when Danny realized it.

They hadn't been doing anything special, just sitting on the couch watching TV as the clock on the wall ticked on and on. Danny sat in Jack's lap and their fingers were intertwined on his thigh. Danny's head lay on Jack's chest, and he just listened to his heartbeat. Everything was so calm and peaceful and Danny was happy. Then it clicked. Danny looked up at Jack and smiled. Jack looked down and laughed, rubbing his thumb over Danny's hand.

"What, baby?" Jack said, smiling. Danny shrugged and placed his head back on Jack's chest.

"I think I'm in love with you." Danny whispered. He could hear Jack's heartbeat speed up a little and he smiled, because he knew.

"I think I'm in love with you too."

In Fall 2013, Jack proposed to Danny.

During one of their shows, Jack had gotten down on one knee in front of Danny and waited until the crowds roar calmed down so he could pop the question.

"J. Daniel Atlas, I have loved you since day one and you have made me happy everyday since then. This is no magic trick, this is real. Will you marry me?"

Danny nodded as tears streamed down his face. Jack smiled and hopped up onto his feet, pulling Danny in for a crushing hug.

"I love you." Jack whispered into his ear as the crowd yelled and screamed happily.

"I love you too." Danny whispered back, and pulled his face back so he could kiss his fiance. Picture flashes captured the moment and all around them was commotion, but right then, for Danny and Jack, it was only them.

In Winter 2013, Danny was finally complete

And so was Jack.


End file.
